Alive
by MiaFabrayLagune
Summary: One-Shot. Pós-On My Way. Rachel Berry reflete sobre amor, conhecimento e como tais coisas estão intrinsecamente conectadas à Quinn Fabray.


_You kept falling in love, then one day_

_When you fell, you fell towards me_

_When you crashed in the clouds, you found me_

******― **_Please Don't Go / Barcelona_

* * *

Conhecimento é uma das maiores e mais poderosas armas que um ser humano pode carregar consigo. Seus pais lhe repetiam esse pequeno pedaço de sabedoria quase que diariamente e por osmose, Rachel o incorporou de tal forma em seu dia-a-dia que ela nem ao menos percebia o quanto valorizava o conhecimento.

Ela tinha a mais plena ciência de que não era boa em Matemática, porém, conseguia absorver fatos históricos com facilidade (afinal de contas, _Napoleão, O Musical_ parece ser uma boa ideia).

Rachel também sabia o nome de todos os estados do Estados Unidos e suas capitais. Ela podia recitá-los em ordem alfabética no ritmo de La Vie Bohème de _RENT_.

E também havia aquele conhecimento que ela não sabia ao certo _como_ havia chegado até sua mente. Por exemplo, como diabos ela sabia como os americanos consomem 16.000 toneladas de aspirina ao ano, ou então, que 7% da população comem diariamente no McDonald's.

Todo esse conhecimento estava lá, seguro em sua mente e despontando na ponta de sua língua nos momentos mais inapropriados e em situações fora do contexto. Geralmente, tais informações escapuliam de seu cérebro e armavam-se em sua boca nos momentos em que ela mais precisava proteger-se de um pensamento que era perigoso demais para tomar a forma de palavras.

E foi por isso que ela disse:

- Você sabia que o coração humano bate cerca de três bilhões de vezes durante a vida?

Quando o que ela realmente estava pensando era:

_Você é a garota mais bonita que eu já vi em toda minha vida. Até aqui, deitada na cama de um hospital e ligada a um monte de fios, você ainda consegue ser perfeita._

Porém, Quinn Fabray não podia adivinhar o que se passava secretamente na cabeça hiperativa de Rachel Berry, portanto, a garota apenas abriu um meio sorriso torto ao ouvir esse pequeno grão de conhecimento inútil sobre corações humanos.

Ela era tão bonita.

E perfeita, Quinn era perfeita.

- Eu estou tão feliz por você estar acordada – desabafou Rachel, encostando a palma de sua mão quente na testa gelada da loira – Estamos revezando com sua mãe e irmã. Todo o New Directions. Eu fico aqui toda terça-feira de tarde.

E de vez em quando toda quarta, quinta e sexta. Na primeira semana, Rachel até mesmo havia dormido no hospital todos os dias até que Quinn finalmente acordasse do coma induzido.

Desde então, os momentos em que a ex-líder de torcida passava acordada e lúcida eram cada vez mais raros. Eles a mantinham entubada e sob o efeito de sedativos poderosos. O médico havia explicado que cada minuto em que ela permanecia consciente naquela situação, eram sessentas segundos em que ela sentia dores lancinantes.

E mesmo assim, Rachel estivera esperando pelo momento em que ela abriria os olhos na sua presença há pelo menos três semanas.

- Você está muito bem! – afirmou Rachel balançando a cabeça positivamente – Está fazendo muito progresso. Acho que até o final de semana já terão retirado o tubo. O médico comentou que seu pulmão se recuperou tremendamente bem, o que eu considero ser um feito e tanto para uma ex-fumante...Você sabia que nicotina é um veneno utilizado em inseticidas?

Mas o que ela realmente queria dizer é:

_Seus olhos são incríveis e a maneira que você está me encarando nesse instante está me fazendo sentir tão especial por ter você em minha vida._

Quinn era especial.

E somente estar em sua presença fazia com que Rachel sentisse-se especial.

Aquele sentimento era mais forte e avassalador que tudo que a jovem estrela já havia sentido em sua vida. Era como se toda a existência de alguém desse um novo sentido a sua.

Ela ainda tinha a memória clara como o dia, do momento em que um enfermeiro irrompeu do centro cirúrgico, informando que a operação havia sido um sucesso e que a paciente estava estável.

Finn soltou um longo suspiro de alívio. Will Schuester escondeu o rosto entre suas mãos. Santana começou a agradecer a Deus em espanhol. Judy Fabray era uma daquelas pessoas que riam e choravam ao mesmo tempo em situações críticas.

Mas Rachel simplesmente limitou-se a sorrir. Saber que o coração de Quinn Fabray continuava a palpitar dentro de sua caixa torácica, a fazia sentir-se especial.

E isso era tudo que ela queria ter coragem de dizer para Quinn naquele momento.

Como cada dia em que Rachel havia passado empoleirada em uma poltrona desconfortável, fazendo pequenas refeições na lanchonete do hospital e assistindo o monitor que acompanhava os batimentos cardíacos de Quinn, haviam sido tempo suficiente para que ela refletisse sobre seus sentimentos.

Sentimentos que ela não compreendia.

Sentimentos que arrebentavam em seu peito com tanta força e poder que ela não somente se sentia a garota mais especial do mundo por possuí-los.

Rachel também se sentia incapaz.

Incapaz por não conseguir dizer em voz alta. Por não conseguir mais encarar Finn diretamente nos olhos. Por mentir para si mesma. Por mentir para todos.

Ela continuava a repetir como se sentia _culpada_ pelo acidente, na esperança que isso justificasse de alguma forma sua insistência em permanecer ao lado da cama de Quinn por tanto tempo.

Mas não era culpa que Rachel sentia. Era uma necessidade. Uma necessidade que brotava em seu âmago com a mesma potência de um _vibrato_. Uma necessidade de estar ao lado da garota que havia se acidentado a caminho de seu casamento...

E incidentalmente lhe salvara de uma vida ao lado de uma pessoa que certamente não estava destinada a ser sua alma gêmea.

Já que ali estava sua alma gêmea, lhe sorrindo torto através de um tubo. Completamente inconsciente do fato de que suas almas haviam sido feitas em moldes para completarem-se.

- Você sabia que a nicotina é um alcalóide extraído das folhas do tabaco? – era tudo o que Rachel conseguia dizer. Fatos desnecessários sobre nicotina e partes do corpo. Nada sobre seus anseios ocultos passaria pela fronteira de seus lábios.

Foi aí que Quinn movimentou lentamente seu braço direito. Rachel assistiu a cena, incapaz de impedi-la de prosseguir. Ela estava levantando sua mão e pela expressão em seu rosto parecia estar com muita dor.

- Quinn! – pediu Rachel alarmada – Não se mexa, você ainda tem pontos por todos os lugares, eles podem simplesmente romper e...

Mas Quinn pareceu não escutá-la. Sua mão tremulante lentamente abriu caminho até o rosto de Rachel.

Ela o tocou com a ponta de seus dedos e o acariciou com dificuldade.

Suas digitais deixavam marcas invisíveis nos traços delicados do rosto de Rachel.

Marcas que talvez sempre estiveram lá e ela nunca havia percebido em nenhuma das milhares de vezes em que havia se encarado em um espelho.

Marcas que diziam que aquele rosto lhe pertencia.

- Quinn... – murmurou Rachel, sentindo seu peito fechar-se perigosamente ao redor de seu coração – Espero que você não entenda isso da forma errada, mas acho que esse momento é o mais especial de toda minha vida.

O monitor ao lado do leito automaticamente registrou as batidas aceleradas do coração de Quinn. Rachel sorriu e cuidadosamente segurou a mão da garota e a guiou até seu coração que também parecia bater descontroladamente.

- Você está viva! – exclamou – E eu nunca fiquei tão contente por saber de algo. Você está viva e acho que talvez, essa seja a única coisa que preciso saber para ser feliz.

Conhecimento é importante.

E o exato instante em que você tem o conhecimento de que finalmente encontrou o amor de sua vida, é o pedaço de sabedoria mais importante que alguém pode possuir.


End file.
